Beautiful
by Scarlet-Skye
Summary: Sirius can't help it Remus is just too beautiful for his own good. Even if he is male. Slash implied SiriusRemus. Means boy x boy you've been warned!


Author : Scarlet-Sky

Feedback: Highly appreciated

Warning: Slash Sirius/Remus  
Slash means **boy/boy relationship**!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine. The characters are all JK Rowling's

Comment: Look at the warning. This is SLASH; you've been warned.  
Don't like, don't read. If you do, don't flame. I'll never  
understand how people can flame slash fics.

Formerly a songfiction, but since that's not allowed here anymore...

**_Beautiful _**

It was the first day after summer vacation, and just like every year, King's Cross was overcrowded. More specifically, platform nine and three-quarters was overcrowded with concerned parents, sad or enthusiastic students, and students' younger or older siblings. Everyone was looking for their parents, their friends, or something they'd lost in the hectic crowd.

Five or six boys and girls about the age of 16 to 17 stood in a circle, huddled together; Three of them were the Hogwarts school pranksters, the famous Marauders. They weren't even back at school, yet they were planning their first pranks. You could either love them or hate them - as they mostly pranked the Slytherins and caused classes to be called off, most of the students loved them.

Of course, it helped that James Potter and Sirius Black were the unofficial leaders of the four Marauders and were both known for their remarkable good looks and charm. There were only a few girls in Hogwarts who could resist their smiles, and three of them were standing next to them at that moment.

One of the Marauders kept looking around, glancing over his shoulder or into the crowd, trying to glimpse a sign of their last member, who hadn't arrived yet. He sighed and swore softly under his breath, ignoring the dark looks he was getting from the two girls standing next to him, and it took all of him not to roll his eyes - which was good for him, because he'd just gotten a glimpse of the missing one.

"Moony!"

His cry and his highly visible waving hand in the air, aroused the attention of the other two boys, one with black hair - which seemed to need a comb - and glasses and the other with dirty blond hair. Both turned around, smiles widening when they saw the male figure striding over to them.

Quite frankly, the boy didn't look_ that _manly. Not girlish, no, though he was definitely smaller and slimmer than an average boy of his age. The boy with dirty blond hair, Peter Pettigrew, was even smaller than him, but he also was about twice his width.

The fourth member's longish light-brown hair kept falling into his hazel-coloured eyes, his own smile broadening the nearer he came.

Moony, as his friends called him, was none other than Remus Lupin, highly appreciated for his knowledge and mind - whenever James and Sirius were planning a prank, they'd let Moony check the timing. Since he did so, they were caught less often; one could say everyone knew it had been them, but no one could prove it.

He was the one who could hold both Sirius and James in line when needed. He was the one who could talk some sense into them. He was the one who had caused the group to get that close. Close like brothers.

There were many things Remus Lupin thought of himself. Some of them he knew for sure, and some of them were more like wishes, things he admired and tried to achieve for himself. Others weren't even considered possible, even if his friends told him the attributes fitted just fine.

One of those things was the word "beautiful." If Remus had to choose the most impossible adjective to describe himself, it'd be "beautiful."

One of his friends thought _rather _differently. Every time Remus smiled, Sirius's chest tightened, his eyes clouded over, and his thoughts kept running in circles. According to circumstances, it was either "_He's so damn cute"_ or "_Must not think things like this_. The latter was mostly used in class, seeing that the thoughts were rather embarrassing.

Of course, it wasn't easy to hide something like this - like a crush, which could turn

to full-blown love - when you had to live nearly every day with the person you liked,

seeing him every day, sharing a dormitory with him, being in the same classes, doing

homework together, going on kitchen raids, and planning pranks with him.

Whatever Remus did, he always looked beautiful.

Even directly after waking up, sitting up in his bed, rubbing the last reminder of sleep out of his eyes, yawning widely, he looked beautiful to Sirius.

After a shower, when his hair was all dark and plastered to his forehead, shielding the hazel eyes from view more than usual.

At breakfast, while eating. Only Moony knew how to make eating look like an art form. Sirius was mesmerized by this, trying very hard to hide his staring. The way his mouth opened, the way his lips closed around the spoon full of whatever he was eating, the way his Adam's apple moved.

In classes, always concentrating, always focused on the task. Taking notes in his small, neat handwriting. Later, he'd loan them to his fellow Marauders because none of them seemed to be capable of taking notes. Sirius wished Moony would only once concentrate this hard on _him._

While he was duelling. Ever since they'd learnt how to duel properly, Remus had a passion for duelling. There were few students who were better than him; Remus was at the top of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
_  
_When he was angry. The way his cheeks flushed, the way his voice wavered, trying desperately not to yell. The way his fingers curled into a fist, the way he shook with emotion.

Whenever he was happy. His eyes would have a dreamy look, gleaming with happiness, sparkling with mirth. The smile on his face would be nearly enough to knock Sirius off his feet.

When the Marauders were pulling a prank. Mischief twinkling in those eyes, hidden laughter that could give them all away. It always meant a lot to him, to be included, even if he was a prefect; he loved pranks. And there was no way Sirius'd let him be excluded; neither would the other two.

While walking. His stride was neither especially confident nor self-conscious. There were no words to describe the way he walked.

While talking. Logical arguments had always been his strong point.

While reading. Absorbed in books, not realizing what was going on around him.

While sleeping. Oblivious to what was happening around him, a slight smile on his face, when his dreams were pleasant. Murmuring incoherently, frowning and thrashing around when his dreams were bothering him. Sirius would, when he noticed it, wake him and sit with him until he fell asleep again.

Whether he wanted to be or not, Remus Lupin was truly a beautiful creature. And it was a lost battle to argue with a certain someone.


End file.
